clare tells
by Moonlight1258
Summary: after clare and eli's interview she goes to his house and tells his parents
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this popped into my head after watching last night's Degrassi. Don't know if this will be a one shot or not tell me if you want more enjoy.**

**Clare pov **

After my interview with Eli I was in shock. He made it sound as if I was never in love with him, which I still do. Yeah you heard right I still love him. After he left with that Imogen chick I started writing. When I finished I quickly left to make it before the bell to my next class. About thirty minutes into class I asked for a hall pass. I quickly went to the theatre which I knew Eli's class was in.

"Ah miss Edwards, what a pleasant surprise to see you in here." said. Everyone in the class turned to look at me. I noticed Eli and Imogen look at me as if I was crazy.

"Yes it is I came by because I was in the office, and a student asked me to drop this off to you." I told her then handed her the poem/letter as I was walking out she stopped me.

"Miss Edwards do you mind if I read this aloud to my class?" she asked because I had put my name on it, but the class didn't need to know.

"It's not my paper so I don't mind, well I better get back to class before my teacher sends someone out. See you later." I told her then left. Apparently she understood that I didn't want the class to know I wrote it, I could her voice as I left. Instead of going to class like I said I was I quickly pulled out my white-out marker and pen to rewrite my hall pass. Instead of saying office it said _car to get binder_. I quickly put away my pen and white-out and walked to the front door.

"You're not allowed to leave school premises." One of the officers at the door told me. I pulled out my hall pass and gave it to him. He looked at it handed it back to me and let me go. What he didn't know was that I was skipping the rest of the day. I quickly hopped onto my bike and took off down a very familiar road. When I arrived to my destination I just threw my bike to the side and ran to the door, and knocked three times then stepped back.

"Clarabelle? It's nice to see you, but what are you doing here?" Bullfrog asked me.

"Can I come in?" I asked him.

"Uh sure does Eli know you're here?" he asked me after I was inside.

"No, but I thought you would like to know something." I told him than got squeezed very hard in a tight hug.

"Clare, baby girl it's so nice to see you. What are you doing here?" Cece asked me.

"She has something to tell us she said." Bullfrog answered for me.

"Of course you know you can tell us anything." She told me then pulled me to the couch.

"Before you tell us what you need to tell us can we ask you a few questions?" Bullfrog asked me.

"Sure, what do you want to ask?" I asked looking at them both. Cece asked first.

"Do you still love Eli?" she asked wow that was … blunt. I decided to answer honestly.

"Yes I do, but I got scared to stay with him because I thought I wasn't good enough to be with him. I also got scared because I have never been in a relationship as long as I had been with Eli. Plus he was under more stress to keep me by his side as if I left I would disappear, not that I blame him Julia died that weekend last year." I told them both honestly.

"Well that pretty much sums up our questions so what do you need to tell us?" Cece said.

"Well I'm worried about Eli." I stated to them both.

"Why are you worried about him Clarabelle?" Bullfrog asked me.

"Because he's not taking his medication." I told them seriously.

"How do you know that?" Cece asked me.

"Because I had to do an interview with him for the school newspaper, and he started talking about our breakup as the play. When he was describing it he sounded like he was crazy. Then I asked him if he was taking his meds and he said no he wasn't. I told him he needs to get help, and he said he has help and this girl came up to him. They started to leave, and before he was out of my sight he took his pills and threw them all away." I told them in a rush because I was getting scared of losing him.

"Don't worry Clare we'll make sure he starts taking them again." Cece reassured me then hugged me.

"Thanks guys, and if Eli asked if I told you guys can you say I didn't?" I asked them while looking at them with pleading eyes.

"Of course Clarabelle." Bullfrog told me.

"Thanks I better go before he gets home school just let out. It was really nice seeing you guys I've missed you." I said then left quickly.

**Eli pov**

When Clare walked in to my class I was surprised then I listened to what was happening.

"- a student asked me to drop this off to you." Clare told . She then started heading out, but stopped her.

"Miss Edwards do you mind if I read this aloud to my class?" asked her even though she said it wasn't her paper.

"It's not my paper so I don't mind, well I better get back to class before my teacher sends someone out. See you later." She told her then left.

"Well class this is a very interesting piece. Here it goes it's in letter form.

_You you mean the world to me and I love you _

_You bring out the worst in me yet you bring out the best _

_You had and still do dared me to do things I would never have done _

_You are all the things I said I would never like in a guy yet I fell for you hard, oh so very hard_

_Our blow up was because I was scared, but it was not because of you no, I was scared because I knew I could have forever with you_

_When I see you in the halls I wish it could be like before you and me holding hands secretly with our friend telling us his newest jokes_

_I overreacted that night because what had happened I had been scared that I lost you forever when I knew I hadn't lost you forever I ended it _

_Because I thought that if we stayed together that I would be the end of you and I couldn't let that happen _

_Yet I saw you today and I was terrified of what was happening to you, you have become someone entirely different yet I know the real you is still there_

_You may not see it but I do and I hope to see the same guy I fell in love with my witty charming gentlemanly guy my writing partner my very sensitive guy_

_Just know that I, I will always love you._

"Well class what do you think of that?" asked the class, but she was looking at me. Since no one was speaking up I did.

"It was very emotional." I said out of nowhere.

"Ah Eli that was the point this was out of pure emotion. Now let's get back to class." She said then continued with class. Thankfully this was my last class so when the bell rang I left quickly to look for Adam.

"Hey Adam come here." I said in a slightly louder voice than normal.

"Hey what do you need Eli?" he asked in a sullen tone, and I knew why because I had gotten mad at him so I decided to apologize

"I'm sorry about blowing up at you, but have you seen Clare?" I said/asked him.

"No she went to the office then never came back, why?" he told me.

"Wait you two have the same last period?" I asked confused.

"Uh yeah, but she asked the teacher to go to the office and never came back." He told me.

"Weird she came into my class to drop off something to . I have to ask her something, but I'll just ask her tomorrow." I said then half waved and left. When I got home my parents said they needed to talk to me.

"Eli can I see your pills please." Cece demanded, then I remembered that I had thrown my pills away because I had been somewhat crazed funny that the letter that Dawes read out loud calmed me down.

"Uh I kind of accidently threw them away because I was somewhat crazed after not taking them for so long." I told Cece.

"I'll have the doctor prescribe you some more, but this time I'll be giving you three in a tiny bag each day." She said then said I can go.

I logged on to my IM and saw Clare was on so I sent her a message

**Eli-gold: Hey sorry for exploding on you and I rewrite the play if you want**

_Clare-e: its okay you didn't take your meds. Which reminds me why didn't you take your meds?_

**Eli-gold: Uh Imogen convinced me that it was blocking me from writing a play**

_Clare-e: Oh um are you dating her_

**Eli-gold: No but I thought she was helping me apparently I was wrong**

_Clare-e: Oh okay and you know if you ever need help I could help you I'm always here for you _

**Eli-gold: Nice to know so are you dating that Jake guy**

_Clare-e: No but his dad and my mom are dating so we kind of have to spend a lot of time together I convinced him to date Alli_

**Eli-gold: Okay nice to know got to go Adam is coming up**

_Clare-e: Kay love you bye _

I kept staring at that message even after she logged off. Adam then came up and we started playing video games, but I haven't forgotten about that message.

_**Hey guys hope you liked it tell me if you want another chapter happy writing everyone love Inuyasha and kagome 4ever1258**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Eli pov**

During the middle of our video game battle to see who could win the most game I told Adam about the last message Clare sent to me.

"Dude didn't you say that Dawes read a poem written by someone in your last class today?" he asked me.

"Yeah why?" I asked him in return.

"Do you remember any of it because Clare was writing something during class." He told me.

I remember the last sentence why did she show you the poem?" I asked him.

"Well no but I was reading over her shoulder. What was the last sentence?" he asked me.

"_Just know that I, I will always love you._" I told him repeating the last sentence.

"That was Clare's poem then because that was the last sentence on hers." He told me.

"But why didn't she let Dawes say that it was her poem?" I asked confused.

"She probably didn't want you to know she was still in love with you." He told me.

"Adam can we finish our battle later? I have to talk to Clare." I told him already getting my jacket on.

"Yeah sure you don't know how bad I want you guys to get back together I feel like a child with divorced parents with you guys." He told me then got up and left.

I quickly hopped into Morty, yes I got him fixed, and drove to Clare's house. When I arrived at her house I saw the front room light on so I went and knocked on the door.

"Eli? What are you doing here?" Clare asked nervously. I quickly pulled her into me and kissed her passionately. She kissed me back, but then pulled back slightly.

"Not that I didn't love that, but why are you kissing me?" she asked me.

"Because I love you Clare and always will." I told her then gathered her into a hug and held onto her tightly.

"You know that poem is mine don't you?" she asked me sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Adam helped me figure it out during our video game battle." I told her then pushed her slightly into the house so we wouldn't freeze outside.

"So where's you mom?" I asked her.

"Not here she's probably out with her friends hooking up with random people." She told me and looked sadden by the fact that her mom was out having flings with other guys so shortly after her divorce. I took Clare to her couch and sat down with her.

"Eli does this mean were dating again?" she asked me nervously.

"Do you want to date me again Clare because I know I want to date you again." I told her truthfully.

"Yes I want to be your girlfriend." She told me with a smile on her face so I started kissing her again. Soon we were making out with me on top of her and she was grinding into me. It was driving me insane, but it felt so good. Then I heard the sweetest words come out of Clare's mouth.

"Eli make love to me please." She told me then kissed me again and went to take my shirt off, but I stopped her a very hard thing to do to.

"I don't know Clare this is so important to you." I told her unsure if she really wanted to make love.

"Please Eli I want you to be the person I lose my virginity to." She told me then made quick work of my shirt.

"Only if you're sure Clare." I told her.

"I'm sure Eli." She told me then started to take my pants off.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Dear readers I just wanted you to know that I am deeply sorry about not updating yet but I have been really busy with school and just so you know I am changing my username from inuyashaluver1258 to Moonlight1258 thank and I hope to update soon .


End file.
